The Son of Sonic or Machine?
by Viewtiful Kirby
Summary: Sonic gets Tails pregnant and at first all is well until Sonic gets a letter. When Tails is kidnapped in his heavily pregnant state Sonic has to save him before it is too late. [SonicxTails] some bad themes and language.


Chapter: 1 Something Dear to me

**Disclamer: I dont own any Sonic characters in this story all of them are owned by Sega and the Sonic Team**

**Those are the people who created these characters.**

**6 months before present date**

Our Hero Sonic the Hedgehog was waiting outside the emergency room.

Tails had been throwing up daily ever since a 3 weeks ago since "it" happened. Sonic was concerned about his state of health so he took him to the docor to see what was wrong. He felt bad because the little guy's birthday today he was turning 13 and he was too sick to anything.

Sonic paced the room like a lunatic until he heard the doctor call him..

"Mr.Hedgehog we have some news for you." the Mongoose doctor called.

emergency room 6 months before

"Your friend Tails is...how should I put this um pregnant." "We did numerous test but everything came out positive he even took a pregnancy test." The mongoose said in a frightened tone.

"What the HELL! but how we only did a little...let me see him NOW." Sonic yelled

The mongoose led Sonic to Tails who was sitting on a small bench. Tails was softly crying until he saw Sonic walking towards him.  
"Sonic I'm so sorry I never meant too I wasnt even trying to get pregnant it just happened" Tails cried in his hands

"Tails it's ok I was never expecting this either I'm just going to have to be a little more uhgentler with you  
till the baby is born." said Sonic rubbing Tails developing belly.

"Tails should start avoiding heavy work Mr.Hedgehog he might hurt himself and the baby and your going to start having  
to fill in for him." said the mongoose looking at Sonic."

"Piece of cake Doc it wont be THAT hard." Sonic joked.

"And for you Tails your going to need to get plenty of rest and no straining yourself that might cause problems later  
AND" said the doctor making a dramatic pause "Absolutly no FLYING or FIGHTING Unless you want too kill yourself and the baby." said the doctor with a stern face.

"But I love flying but I can live without that but how can i defend myself without fighting" asked Tails gazing at his belly

The doctor pointed to Sonic who was smiling at Tails reassuring him

"Tails it's gonna be fine I knock out every single bastard that tries to harm you." said Sonic

"Thanks Sonic I guess this wont be such a bad thing after all." said Tails giving a weak smile

**present date**

Sonic was rushing home from his second job. Ever since Tails was too pregnant to help make some kind of income.  
He had to take up a second job as a postman. It wasnt that hard and he got adequete pay so he didn't complain.  
But he was still worried about Tails and how he was doing while he worked.

"Hey Tails how are you doing." said Sonic as he walked into Tails' and his bedroom.

"Fine if you inlcude I have a belly the size of a beach ball." said Tails with a hint of sarcasm

Sonic helped Tails off of their bed and kissed him very lovingly.

"Now that made me fee a little better Sonic." said Tails blushing and rubbing his belly until he felt something.

"What happened are you alright is something wrong?." asked Sonic looking scared for a moment.

"Sonic put your hand here." said Tails pointing to his stomach in a loving tone.

Sonic felt something kick against it Sonic was so happy he loved Tails and the baby inside him he knew he was going to be a fine mother.  
Tails gazed deep into the emerald green eyes of the father of his child.Tails knew Sonic would always love and be there for him  
and the soon to come baby and Tails would always love Sonic.

Sonic after a long while took his eyes off of Tails and looked out the window he saw the mail truck outside  
Sonic walked outside to their mail box and opened it.

there was a magazine, a couple of bills, and a letter.

Sonic opened the Letter and read in horror

_Sonic,_

_You will soon lose things very dear to your heart the main reason for your happiness  
__and Then you will fall down in misery FOREVER. I want to you to feel as much pain  
as I did when you destroyed my dream._

The sender was unknown Sonic put his head into his hand he knew what he might lose  
he looked at Tails and then at his his belly which was already very round and looked developed

Sonic then ripped up the letter into shred and said

"That BITCH will never have Tails or the kid I'll send him to hell before he even touches him." vowed Sonic

Tails heard him and put down the magazine he was reading and asked

"Are you ok Sonic you look upset." Tails came over to him and started stroking softly his warm blue fur trying to soothe him

Sonic put his hand on Tails belly and said in an very angry tone

"Yeah Tails, I'm fine"

Sonic looked at the shreded letter on the ground and started feeling burningrage inside of him.


End file.
